


Let Us Go Then

by mywholecry



Series: days of sunny face & temper [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywholecry/pseuds/mywholecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s just her, he knows she pulls off her dress, lies flat on her back next to her open window and eats a peach down to the pit, until her fingers and mouth are sticky and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Go Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dog Days of Summer, 2009. Always-a-girl genderswap.

Remus gets her own flat with money she’s saved from summer jobs and gifts, won’t move in with Sirius because she says she needs “independence” and “something stable, Padfoot, just in case,” and Sirius doesn’t want to know what the just in case means. He takes it upon himself to buy her as many things as he can sneak into her house one at a time, cups, utensils, a vase full of flowers, spelled never to die, on her windowsill. She very pointedly doesn’t say anything about it until she finds a new bed in her room.

“I feel like I should cut you off, at large furniture pieces,” she says, thoughtfully, turning around to frown at him from where he’s standing in the doorway. He grins at her.

“I plan on spending large amounts of time here. Specifically,” he says, moving to sit at the end of the bed, gesturing for her to join him, “ _here_. I thought I would make it more comfortable.”

She scowls at him, but she’s already sitting down close, leaning forward when he ducks his head to kiss her.

*

They hold hands on the street, and sometimes she lets Sirius pull her close on street corners, hold her at her waist, kiss her so everybody can see that, even if it’s just for this moment, she’s his.

He buys her peaches every week from a stand across the street from his own place, leaves them in her icebox so she can pull one out when she gets home from work, pale and limp from the summer heat. When it’s just her, he knows she pulls off her dress, lies flat on her back next to her open window and eats a peach down to the pit, until her fingers and mouth are sticky and sweet.

He catches her, occasionally, and she blushes every time but doesn’t reach for her dress, lets him run fingers over the lining of her cotton underwear and strip her bare with the sunlight streaming over both of them.

*

Lily and James get married, and Sirius is the best man, and Remus is a bridesmaid. She cries during the ceremony, but she’s smiling, wider every time Sirius looks over at her.

“We could do that, you know,” Sirius says, when they’ve snuck away to hide in the bathrooms, locking the door behind them. She’s sitting on the counter with him between her legs, arms hanging loosely around her hips. “Get married, I mean.”

“I’m a werewolf,” Remus says, voice quiet and a little sad, resting their foreheads together. “We don’t really. . .get to do that.”

“There aren’t any laws. . .” he starts, but she cuts him off, shaking her head.

“There are regulations and codes and. . .it would be all about the fucking government and not about us, and I already know how they feel about me. I don’t want you to be part of that.” Remus wrinkles her nose a little and laughs, and it doesn’t sound like she means it, not with a line of hurt between her eyes. Sirius sighs. He knows why she’s afraid, but he wants to tell everyone, everyone, wants to marry her in front of a thousand people and take out an ad in the Prophet: _Sirius Orion Black Marries Remus Jane Lupin, And You Can Just Fuck Off About That, Mother._

“But just let it stand,” he says, softly, “that, if you wanted. . .”

“Yeah,” she replies. From the reception hall, there’s the sound of applause, music playing. The happy couple’s first dance. Remus’ smile is blinding this close. “We could do this.”

*

Sirius crawls into her bed if he’s ever late, even when she doesn’t expect him there, pulls off his clothes and lies quietly enough that he doesn’t wake her up. When she stirs, sometimes in the middle of the night, waking up from some distant dream or nightmare, she will move closer. When she needs to, she’ll wake up him, climb on top of him and bite at his neck lightly until he shifts, opens his eyes, smiles.

“Hi,” she whispers, knees digging into the bed on other side of him, all thin layers of pale skin, small breasts pressing into his chest when he leans up to pull her closer. They kiss a little too rough, because Remus is too awake and Sirius isn’t awake entirely, their hands slightly uncertain on bare skin.

“I want,” she says, chokes when Sirius moves his hips against hers, eyes falling shut, “oh, god, Sirius,” and he nods, frantically, pulling her body up.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Are you. . .”

“Yes, yes,” she murmurs, sitting up on her knees again, moving down until his cock slides inside of her, slowly. She keeps moving, making small, choked noises until their hips meet, until she’s the only one that can move, head thrown back enough to expose the tight skin of her neck.

“Love you. Fuck, _love you_ ,” she gasps, the first time she has said it in words, hands pressed flat to his chest as he meets her movements halfway. He runs his hands over her thighs, against her ribs, feeling each of the bones.

*

When he wakes up the next morning, Remus is sitting up in bed, legs crossed in front of her, cutting a peach in half with careful hands. She sits the knife down on the bedside table that he bought her two months ago, smiles when she notices that he’s awake.

When he kisses her, it tastes like peaches, like morning and cold water and mint from her toothpaste, because she still gets up early enough to brush her teeth before he wakes. He’s pretty sure he’s never felt like this before. He's pretty sure he'll never feel this way again.


End file.
